Rsurrection:
by ANGELFISH 100781
Summary: In case of a horrifying mixup, Luke & Bo Duke go through hell when they think that their daughters are dead, Can they survive it? It's going to be a scorcher, Please R&R, I want to hear your thoughts, & opinions, This is a Duke Boy story, IT'S COMPLETED!


_*Author's Note: These stories are a series, & I apologize that the 2nd one will be short.*_

**Resurrection:**

**The Duke Girls were arguing with their fathers, Bo & Luke Duke, about marrying their boyfriends, & Pamela yelled this at them.**

Pamela (yelling): We aren't little girls anymore, we can do what we want, & make our decisions about our lives!

**Kit said yelling this, backing up her cousin.**

Kit (yelling): Yeah, now back off, OK?!

**They left in a huff & got into their friends' car, owned by Shelia & Martha McKay, they resemble Kit & Pamela so much.**

**Once the girls left, Bo & Luke had a glass of Lemonade to calm themselves down, & Enos, Cooter, & Daisy came in, from the expressions on Bo & Luke's faces, they knew that the talk with the girls didn't go too well, & they talked about it, Daisy told them to let them cool off, & they will come back, they can have a calm discussion once things simmer down.**

**In the car, the girls were having a discussion, & Pamela & Kit each said this to their friends.**

Pamela: They are trying to run our lives still, even though we are grown now, we need to have our freedom.

Kit: Yeah, I mean it's our decision to get married & we decided what goes on in our lives, not our fathers.

**Shelia & Martha each said this to their oldest friends.**

Shelia: They are looking out for you, Guys, they mean well.

Martha: Just cut them a little slack, they are trying hard.

**They weren't paying attention to the road, & Martha, Kit, & Pamela screamed this at Shelia.**

Kit, Pamela, & Martha (in unison): Shelia, Look out!!!

**Shelia turned & fought control for the car, & they collided with a truck, the three unconscious girls, & the Truck Driver were rushed to Tri-County Hospital.**

**Bo, Cooter, Luke, Enos, & Daisy were relaxing in the Kitchen, & then they got a phone call, Bo answered it with a smile.**

Bo (smiling): Hello, Duke Residence.

**He listened to the other end, & his expression turned to shock, Daisy, Luke, Cooter, & Enos all knew something was up. He hung up & quickly filled everyone in, & they rushed to their vehicles, & make their way to Tri-County Hospital.**

**When they got there, the Doctor, Dr. Stevens, came up to Bo & Luke, while Cooter, Enos, & Daisy waited in the Waiting Room, & the young Doctor told them this with a grim expression on his face.**

Dr. Stevens (grimly): Mr. & Mr. Duke, I am so sorry to have to tell you this, but your daughters died 20 minutes ago, there was too much blood & extensive injuries to repair, we did everything we could……

**As he kept on talking, Bo & Luke just closed their eyes for a second, not wanting to believe that their little girls are dead, everything is in slow motion, then they snapped back to the present, when Dr. Stevenson asked this.**

Dr. Stevenson: The Truck Driver that hit them is being treated in the E.R.; do you want to talk to him?

**Luke & Bo each said this in response, & said to the doctor angrily.**

Luke (angrily): Damn right, we do!

Bo (angrily): Absolutely!

**The Doctor led them out & to the E.R., & Cooter, Enos, & Daisy watched them leave in a concern.**

**They met with the Driver, Curtis, & he expressed his sorrow, & condolences, & he even told them that he tried to stop, but it was too late. He let out his emotion, & Bo & Luke forgave him.**

**When they got back, they met up with Darlene McKay, & she asked them this sadly.**

Darlene (sadly): When are they gonna let you see them?

**Luke said choked up, as he fighting back the tears that were threatening to fall.**

Luke (choked up): In a few minutes.

**Bo just cried his heart out, Daisy & Enos were comforting him, & Cooter put a supportive hand on Luke's shoulder.**

**She & the boys were talking about death, & God's plan, & then Bo said in an outraged tone.**

Bo (outraged): If this is God's plan, then he can shove it!

**He left, & Luke went to make sure that he was ok, Cooter followed after a few minutes to make sure that his friends are ok.**

**He found on them on the roof, comforting each other, & then he came up to them, & they talked, then finally the Duke Boys broke down, & each said to their oldest & best friend.**

Bo (crying): Oh, Cooter, what are we gonna do?!

Luke (crying): They were the best part of our lives!

**The Mechanic had tears in his eyes, & he said as he put an arm around each of his grieving friends, hugging them close to him.**

Cooter (tears in his eyes, hugging Luke & Bo close to him): I know, Brothers, I know.

**They looked out at the night sky ahead of them.**

**After awhile, they were back in the Waiting Room, Dr. Stevens & a Social Worker named Susan Banks came up to them all with a couple members of her staff.**

Susan: Mrs. McKay, I am Susan Banks, I am a Social Worker here at the hospital, & I need you to come with me.

**The Dukes, Cooter, Enos, & Darlene looked at her in confusion.**

Darlene (confused): Why? What's going on?

**Susan said this simply.**

Susan: Just come with us, please, Mrs. McKay.

**Susan & her staff led her into a small room, & the Duke Boys looked at Dr. Stevenson in confusion, they each asked this.**

Bo (confused): Would someone please tell us what the hell is going on?

Luke (confused): Yeah, someone please tell us.

**Dr. Stevenson said this with a smile on his face.**

Dr. Stevenson (smiling): Mr. & Mr. Duke, There is has been a terrible mix-up at the Accident Site, I was mistaken when I told you that your daughters were dead, but I am here to tell you now, that they are actually much alive, they are fighting, & they are strong, I am so sorry for what this had caused you.

**As the boys were listening, they gripped on to each other for dear life, they cried & gasped, they looked half way at their loved ones, Daisy & Enos hugged, Cooter just smiled & placed a hand on each of their shoulders.**

**Dr. Stevenson went over what the girls went through & they listened, once he was finished, Bo & Luke remembered the McKay Girls.**

Bo: Shelia?

Luke: Martha?

**Dr. Stevenson sadly shook his head "no".**

**Everyone was silent for a second, Dr. Stevenson said to the boys.**

Dr. Stevenson: I will take you in to see your girls.

**Bo & Luke looked at their love ones, & they gave a smile, & Cooter said with a dismissive wave.**

Cooter (dismissing them with a hand gesture): Go on, & give those girls a kiss from us.

**Daisy & Enos gave them an encouraging nod, & Bo & Luke left with the doctor, as they went, they walked past the room that Darlene McKay was in, & they heard her shouting.**

Darlene (shouting): NOOOO!!!

**That broke Luke & Bo's heart, but they are so glad & relieved that their girls are alive, & they reached the Girls' room, & went in, they were greeted by their sleeping forms.**

**Dr. Stevens explained that they would be sleeping for awhile, & Bo & Luke dismissed him, they went by their girls' side, took a hold of a hand that wasn't injured, into their own, & cried out all of the emotion that was in them for the whole day.**

**Suddenly they heard moaning, & they were greeted by their daughters' beautiful eyes, & the girls licked their lips, so they weren't dried, & they said hoarsely in unison, smiling.**

Pamela & Kit (hoarsely in unison, smiling): Hey there, Daddy.

**Bo & Luke composed themselves & said in unison, smiling back at their daughters.**

Bo & Luke (in unison, smiling): Hey there, Daughters.

**They kept up holding hands, & they managed to talk out their problems, then the girls went back to sleep, you can't say that an resurrection can't happen or second chances, even in Hazzard County, Georgia. Bo & Luke just sat there, holding their children's hands, watching them sleep, like they did when the girls were little.**

End of: Resurrection.

_***Balladeer: Can you say that this stuff happens in Hazzard County? Neither can I, Y'all come back now, you hear?***_


End file.
